Many video games feature avatars that are controllable by one or more players of the games. Some games allow a player to select an avatar that the player then controls during the game. Typically, avatars are selected from existing avatars that may or may not be customized. Customization often includes changing colors, basic attributes, or other features by selecting from various choices provided by the game. Thus, the creation or modification of avatars is often limited to a finite amount of possibilities that are dictated by the designer of the game.
Three dimensional (3D) modeling is traditionally accomplished using sophisticated and expensive 3D computer graphics software that requires some formal training to operate and is not intuitive to the general population. Creating even simple objects, such as a simple avatar, using graphics software can be time consuming and require many steps.
More recently, imaging software allows users to convert two dimensional (2D) images into 3D model. This may allow a user to select an object from the real world, obtain 2D images of the object, and then convert the images into a virtual 3D object. However, modification of the virtual 3D object still presents challenges and may be time consuming and require many steps.